Do you trust me?
by dracon-wolf
Summary: One-Shot, Slash Kyo/Yuki Yuki gives Kyo a weird look at breakfast. Kyo wants to know why. This is my first fanfic, so please don’t be too harsh in your remarks.


**Warning:**This contains slash. Don't like Don't read. Kyo/Yuki

**Disclaimer**

**Me: **I own you all!!

**Kyo:**Whatever, I don't care.

**Yuki:**Natsuki Takaya owns us, not you.

**Shigure:**You can own me all you want babe.

**Yuki:**Baka. Shut up, Shigure! Miss Takaya owns us.

**Me:**Fine. Natsuki Takaya owns you…you're no fun anyway.

Kyo's thoughts are written in italics.

* * *

** Do you trust me?**

**By Sugar-Is-Yum **

"Time to get uuuuuup!" Shigure yelled from downstairs loud enough to startle the birds in some nearby trees. He noticed movement from upstairs._They wouldn't have responded that quickly…_

"Shigure, did you have to yell so loud?" A dazed looking Tohru was making her way to the stairs. Yuki followed close behind her.

"I had to wake up you three up somehow."

"But it's only seven o'clock…and it's the weekend." Yuki looked annoyed at this.

"You two didn't have to respond so quickly." Shigure attempted to put on an innocent face. "Kyo hasn't—

"Shigure, I'm gonna murder you!"

"The kitty-cat has responded. No murders before breakfast, Kyo."

"I don't care!" Kyo attempted to punch Shigure but was intercepted by Yuki.

"You heard him. No murders before breakfast, furball."

"Shut up, rodent!"

Kyo looked like he would explode with anger at this point, and probably would've if he hadn't noticed the expression on Yuki's face. It seemed different, completely unlike his usual smirk. _That can't be right. I'm probably just tired still._

The Sohma household sat down for breakfast after Kyo had 'cooled down'.

"It looks like it might rain today." Tohru spoke while looking out of the nearby window. The sky was patterned with white and grey clouds.

"Maybe the rain will cool down our resident hothead." Yuki was pleased to see Kyo scowl at this remark."

"Shut the hell up, blasted rodent."

"Please stop fighting. I don't want you two to start a fight and wreck my house again." Shigure put on a serious tone. "I don't want to have to speak Akito about cutting your allowance from the main house."

At the mention of Akito's name, both Yuki and Kyo went quiet.

"I'll start cleaning up, shall I?" Tohru broke the silence. She got up and started to collect the bowls from breakfast.

"I'll help." Kyo wanted to get away from Yuki, who had kept giving him strange looks during breakfast.

After helping Tohru clean up after breakfast, Kyo went to his room to think about Yuki's weird looks. "I don't know what the hell he was thinking but I want to get answers," said Kyo, voicing his thoughts.

"If you want answers, then meet me in the garden at three o'clock today."

Kyo, startled because someone was behind him, turned around just in time to see Yuki walking away from the doorway to his room. Being too started to move he simply sat and watched Yuki walk away. _What has that rodent got planned?_ Kyo thought about what Yuki had said. He decided to go and meet Yuki because his need for an answer was too great to ignore.

* * *

The hours went by and Kyo became more and more restless and anxious about talking to Yuki. It was going to be just him and Yuki in the house because Shigure had gone to visit Ayame and Tohru was at work and would not be home until late.

Finally three o'clock came and unfortunately, it had started to rain as Tohru had predicted at breakfast. Kyo hastily looked for his umbrella and went to the garden. Yuki wasn't there yet so Kyo decided that it would be his advantage if he could turn this meeting into a fight as Yuki wouldn't be expecting it (hopefully). Kyo climbed into a nearby tree and waited. (A/N: And now where back where we started off )

Eventually Yuki showed up. He went straight to Kyo's tree and spoke. "Kyo, I know you're up there waiting to 'ambush' me. Well, it doesn't look like it's going to work. Just get down."

"Since when do you call me 'Kyo'? You better give me answers, Yuki." Kyo sneered as he said Yuki's name, hoping to provoke him into fighting.

"Fine, I'll give you answers if you will get out of that tree."

Kyo got out of the tree and leant against it, waiting for Yuki to speak.

"Let me ask you something first, Kyo. One, do you hate me? Two, do you trust me?"

"What the hell? You should already know the answers to those questions."

"Really…I think that you don't know the real answers to those questions…Kyo."

Before Kyo could react, he felt warm, soft lips being pressed against his own. _What the…_. Kyo broke off from the surprise kiss. "What the hell was that?"

"You said you wanted answers…and that was the only way to show you." Yuki blushed a deep red as he said this.

Kyo thought about Yuki's answers to his questions before and after the kiss. Did he really hate Yuki? Was hate the only thing keeping him from trusting his cousin? _Cousin…Yuki is my cousin, my rival. That kiss was wrong, yet, why did it feel so…right?_ Kyo's thoughts were interrupted by an embarrassed sounding Yuki.

"I'm going to go, before I catch cold."

Kyo had forgotten that it was raining. "Wait…Yuki…come here."

Yuki walked over to Kyo.

"I want to give something to you, Yuki."

Kyo kissed Yuki lightly. Yuki gained control of the kiss by wrapping his arms around Kyo's waist and pulling him closer. Kyo did the same, trying to regain control, but Yuki was already begging for entrance into Kyo's mouth. Kyo allowed entrance and enjoyed the sensation of Yuki's tongue exploring every corner of his mouth. After a few minutes, Kyo broke off, eliciting soft whines from Yuki, but then planted gentle, butterfly kisses on Yuki's jawbone and cheek.

"About your questions before, Yuki, I know the answers know."

"Ahh, so you trust me and don't hate me?"

"You're gonna have to more than kiss me to gain my trust…rodent."

"I knew you would say that…furball."


End file.
